The story of a lifetime mistake
by DAIANA34
Summary: A witch trying to collaborate with the Vampires in order to stop a war from starting. Will it work or will it fail?[TakumaxOC]
1. Prologue

My life has always been rough. I can't say that only my life was hard. I've seen many other people in their pit of despair,in their misery and their concept that this is how their life will always be and there is not escaping from it, many of them whom closed off all their connections to the world and ended it, be it by death or by getting into the wrong crowds.

However, my sole luck was my sister, my twin, the person who was with me from the second I was born. The one I hold a magical connection with.

Being the daughter of a prostitute that works the nights off was hard. But not as hard as fiding out who my father was. Or what he wanted from me.

My name is Melissa and I'm a three-quarters does that mean? It means my father was a high ranking wizard of pureblood and my mother just a half witch who could not keep a healthy lifestyle and got involved with the wrong crowd. How come he was a pureblood? Incest and inter family breeding, it keeps the blood pure but also mutates faulty genes, adn what happens when these genes get mutated for generations on end ? abominations happen,disgusting creatures with deformities, intelingence deficiencies and emotional instability. That is why he did not want that for his children,why he made sure to have as many children with as many women as he could before he died. But the only child he decided to care for was me,the only one from 30 children that got the family "gift", twin sister was spared, apparently. And she was lucky enough to stay with our mother while I had to leave after I turned 8. I had to grow up quick and I hate him for this.

I work for my father, or rather my father's family, since he is no longer alive. He died in the war of 100years.

I am the one that follows in his footsteps as a dragon rider.

And as of now, the youngest dragon rider in the family, and the most hated one.


	2. Chapter 1

The train ride is nice. It always calmed and relaxed me. The moves the train makes and the sounds the wheels make as they rotate on the metalic rayls are perfect for me to read my book ,"Vampires and More Mythical Creatures". I was making a small research on them. After all, if I would have to spend a year at this elite academy that wants to show that" co habitations" between humans and vampires is possible I should go in prepared. Everyone gets along with everyone until the war shows up and the tables turn.

The one that rules this establishment is Kaien Cross. A former vampire hunter who, now has forfeited ,and decided to colaborate with the enemy. The ones he has hunted for years, the ones he has killed for years, are now under his protective wing. How quick humans go from a state to another, from enemy to friend.

I wonder how the vampires will react to me? Co habitating with a witch is tricky, and bad for those who don't know to mind their own bussines.

-timeskip-

Soon enough I was in front of Cross Academy's gate. Not that sturdy and easy to bipass. I could just teleport inside it. But, I decided to wait for somebody to open. Keep my resources' use to a minimum and make them underestimate me, the sure way to gain victory.

Not long after I arrived two students came to meet me, a boy and a girl in dark colored uniform.

The boy had spiky whitish-gray hair with liliac eyes, damn, my aunt would pay a big sum to get somebody as pretty as him for testing.

The girl was average, more on the cute side with shoulder long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The girl spoke first

-Hello, Miss! You must be Melissa Rheinkarthd the new student!

-Hy! Yes, I am. Who are you ?

-My name is Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiriu, we are the prefects at this school.

-Prefects? Interesting

-Headmaster Kaien has been expecting you

-Has he? Then we should go see him no ?

-Yes, please follow us.

We walked a short distance from the gate to the building. I noticed the corners we took on and the trees that were on either side of the pathway. We walked in silence with little light coming from the lamps they had with them.

-So how come you two became prefects? I tried to break the ice.

\- We were taken in by Headmaster Kaien since we were little .

-It must be hard having to deal with vampires during the night and attending classes during te day. I said.

Barely getting to finish the sentence I get a gun cocked at my head.

-I knew there was sth different about you, , you don't look like one.

I started laughing. - Me, a vampire|? Don't compare me with them. I am not a vampire. I am witch and if you don;t put that gun down I might just transform you into a frog. I said with a smirk latched on my face.

Zero looked at me with wide eyes and slowly moved the gun down.

-Good boy, I laughed at him.

-Don;t call me that.

ops, the gun is back up

Huh, These people don;t seem to have any humor. How sad. What's life without a laugh.


End file.
